


A Thought Like No Other

by Tyndale



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, Goku and Vegeta pairing, M/M, Romance., Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyndale/pseuds/Tyndale
Summary: Goku can't stop thinking of Vegeta. The thoughts are consuming his life and he must make the decision of whether to be with The Prince of all Saiyans or remain loyal to his family and friends. Will Goku continue being the person everyone expects him to be or will he decide to take a different path?  GokuxVegeta. Yaoi warning!





	1. The Question

It's not natural. I know the way I'm feeling about him isn't right. We're both guys. I get it! It's weird...but every time, and I do mean every time, I'm alone with Vegeta, I feel strange. My heart beats faster. I discover I can't find the right words to even say to him. He suddenly makes me think I'm losing my mind. I mean, how can I feel this way about him... 

"Kakarot, what are you doing just standing around. Punch me, you idiot! This is suppose to be a fight!"

There he goes again...  
Yelling.  
Talking down to me. 

I really think I have lost it. I should feel nothing for him...other than the fact we are both saiyans and I kinda like him as a friend. As a matter of fact, what we share should be simple. Here I am trying to make things complicated. Like there isn't enough complicated things in my life. 

" Damn it, you worthless third class imbecile. Did you hear me?"

It's funny because he thinks I'm not listening but I am. I heard every word and when he says those things to me, it hurts. How can I possibly feel anything for him. Really? I mean look at him! He is the worst kind of person with that stupid, long spiked hair...and those overly bulk and firm, tight muscles...and those pink, smooth…

Wait!  
What am I thinking!  
Kami, what am I thinking!

He is a guy! A guy! I don't like guys! I can't like them. I've been with Chi-chi for years. She gave me my sons and I feel...I can't possibly find men attractive. I don't feel this way about Krillin. I was just talking to him the other day. We have been friends for so long, we've done everything together, so why don't I like him? Or Tien? Or Yamcha? I don't like guys!

"Fuck this, Kakarot! You clearly are not ready! I am not going to allow you to waste my time!"

I hate when he turns his back to me. When he doesn't get his way, he just leaves. He never wants to talk or listen. Sometimes, I wish he'd listen to me. I could maybe talk to him, tell him what I'm thinking. Maybe he would understand. Maybe he feels the same way. I won't ever know unless I ask but I'm scared to ask.

Can you believe it? 

I am the strongest warrior alive and I'm scared to ask. Damn, I can't be frighten to just question him. What will he do? He wouldn't challenge me and even if he did, I could beat him. Vegeta's power level is still not higher than mine. Even with all this sparring we do with each other, he still hasn't surpassed me. So, I guess I should ask him…

"Hey, Vegeta wait for a sec," I fly up to meet him in the blue sky.

"What? Are you finally ready to get started?"

Crap, that's all he ever wants to do. Fight. Fight. Fight! It's in his blood. It's in his eyes. I imagine it's in his soul. I wish he felt something different. I wish he could think of other things. Would he ever think of me? Does he see me as desirable, as someone who matters? 

Then again, why would he. Why would he think of me like that? He has Bulma and Bulma is cute. She is cuter than my wife. I can only imagine Vegeta enjoys her. He enjoys making love to her. Although I've never seen him cuddle or speak gently to Bulma, I can assume behind closed doors Vegeta is different. Bulma really has, over the years, helped to soften him.

"Kakarot! What the hell is wrong with you! Spit it out already and stop wasting my time!"

I focus my eyes on him, " I was wondering if maybe, well..." I rub the back of my head. I am nervous and I can't help but reveal my hesitation, " if you ever thought about someone other than Bulma?"

I watch his brow lift and then he smirks, " Of course. I am a saiyan, Kakarot. Unlike you, I am not too interested in these weak, human customs. I do as I please and I fuck who I want."

He fucks who he wants?! I don't think I heard him correctly, " You've cheated on Bulma?" I shriek in amazement, but my shock is not centered around the fact he is cheating. I'm shocked by what he just said. 

Who...whoever he wants, he fucks...

" Yes, that's what she called it. Cheating. What about you, Kakarot? Are you cheating, too?"

I shake my head, " No, Vegeta! I'd never do that to Chi-chi!"

He shrugs his shoulders at me and continues to grin, " You are an idiot. Your woman is by far the worst and you are telling me, you've never even thought of fucking someone else. That is laughable!"

I have thought about being with someone else. I have thought about it over and over again in my mind. I have even dreamt about it. It's him who I want. It really is Vegeta. I have been craving him for years but never had the courage to approach him. Not to mention the fact we are both guys. I know I keep thinking this but I just can't get over the idea that I like a guy. I really like him. And I want to know if he really likes me, too.

" I have thought about someone," I watch as his sniveling smirk grows bigger. His eyes light up as if he is deeply intrigued.

" Oh, really, Kakarot? Well, spit it out! Who does the third class warrior want to fuck?"


	2. Complex Things

I stare at his expression. It's a look I have seen before. It's a saiyan look. It's cold and intense, eerie and powerful. The way he stares makes me feel like what I'm about to say will mean something to him. He seems so eager to know the person. I wonder if I tell him it's him, would he be so intrigued? Would he look at me with such intensity then?

" I've thought," I hesitate for a second. Then, finally I blurt out, " I've thought about you."

The look on his face. Man, it's terrible. He is staring at me like I've spoken another language...Like he doesn't understand. How could he possibly understand? I've just confessed I want to fuck him! Of course, he is going to look at me like I'm a complete idiot.

" You are not funny, Kakarot," he turns away from me. His arms cross over his chest. " If you were not willing to tell me the truth, that is fine, but don't say ridiculous things to me!"

  
I notice he is flying away. I let him. I don't know why but I let him go. That's the thing about Vegeta, he never takes me seriously. He thinks I'm too stupid. I've learned to accept the fact Vegeta will always dislike me for one reason or the other. What I wish is that he'd find something about me he’d enjoy.

_Wait...That didn’t come out right._  
_Crap! I'm losing it again._

I instantly transmit home like I normally do after my battles with Vegeta. Flying home doesn't do it for me anymore. Can you imagine when I arrive home, Goten and Chi-chi are at it again. When I left, Goten was getting an earful from Chi-chi about studying. All my son wants is to go outside and play with Trunks. Trunks and him are best of friends. They are still very young and full of life. Goten reminds me alot of myself. He's always happy and really enjoys everything. I love him so much. Both my boys, they mean the world to me.

"Goten, you get back upstairs, young man. You have too much to do. I can't have you growing up to be like your father! You have to learn a trait. Not everyone can be a fighter!"

This is like her. Yes, tell our son not to be like me. What’s so wrong with me? I saved the world countless times. If not for me, this planet would have blown up a long time ago. Yes, but she always forgets about my accomplishments. She thinks all I'm good for is defeating the bad guys and driving her insane. She doesn't know how hard it is to even be me. All I want sometimes is for her to accept who I am. I'm a saiyan not a human. My sons are not just humans, they are part saiyan, too. Why can't they be like me? Why won't she allow them to be strong as I am? Is it so bad?

" Daddy, please, please, please, can I go to Trunks' place. I swear I won't stay long! Please, daddy. I worked so hard!"

When he calls me daddy, it’s hard for me to say no. I love him to death. My son. My brave, strong son. I wish I could give him everything. All I want is for him to be happy and what makes him happy is being with Trunks.

" Okay, Goten but not too long," I pat him on his head and ruffle his hair a little.

" Oh, no! Goku, what are you thinking? Goten has math and science to finish. He isn't going anywhere. Goten, you get back upstairs NOW!"

Chi-chi is always yelling so loudly. Sometimes I can't bare it and I know Goten can't either. What can I do about it? She’s my wife. I have been with her for a very long. I don't think I could imagine ever leaving her. For the sake of my sons, I wouldn't leave but everyday is a struggle. It wasn't always like this, you know. In the beginning, we were happy. Both of us. But then things began to change. I had to leave her and she had to raise our two sons on her own. I guess I can't really blame her for yelling at me. I wasn't the best husband. I wasn't the best father, either. Maybe the only thing I am good at is fighting...but I hate to think that's my only gift.

"Chi-chi, he just wants to play with Trunks. He'll be back soon."

  
I watch her face turn bright red. Then, she shrieks, " I said NO, Goku. You can't turn Goten into a brute like you. Gohan was lost to that crazy fighting you saiyans do, but I won't allow Goten to be a fighter! He deserves better!"

"But Chi-chi, he only wants to play. That’s all. Please, let Goten play with Trunks."

She stares like she wants to throw a pan at my head. I’m anticipating a direct hit but suddenly, without another word, she storms upstairs and slams the door. I look down at Goten who is frowning sadly. I know my son understands what’s happening. He knows me and Chi-chi don't always get along. I want to protect him from the reality of me and my wife's relationship. At his age, he shouldn't really be exposed to such bickering.

"It's okay, Goten. Just go to Trunks' house and don't stay too long."

He hugs my leg because he's too short to give me a proper hug. Energetically, he runs to the front door and immediately, flies into the air toward Trunk's home. I stare at his fleeing figure for a moment and then finally, I walk upstairs. I know Chi-chi will not want to talk to me but I'm fed-up with her. I am. I really am!

I care about her and I don't want to hurt her, but I need to feel like I matter. I need to feel like someone instead of a nobody. I'm tired of being her nuisance. I spot my wife sitting on the bed. She has her head down; her hands are covering her eyes. She isn't crying but I assume she's frustrated. I walk over to ChiChi and sit beside her on the bed. She scoots away which causes me to feel like the worst person ever. Do I disgust her that much?

"Chi-chi, please, stop yelling at me in front of Goten. I'm his father and I just want you to respect me in front of him."

She let her hands fall from her face. She glares at me. " Father? You haven't been a father to Goten. All you have done is baby him. You let him go wherever he wants without thinking about his future!"

"I think about his future, Chi-chi. I think about it alot. I know you don't want him to be a fighter but allowing him to just play, isn't going to make him like me."

Chi-chi's eyes appear like thin slits. She’s more than furious. "You make sure he comes back in an hour! You let him go, so you be his father, and get him to come home!"

She lifts from the bed and I can only watch her leave. I know she hates me. I just know it. She doesn't even have to tell me. I can't make her happy and I haven't even had the chance to be intimate with her. It's been two years. For two years, I have been just by myself. It's not so bad. Chi-chi was never really good in bed, anyway. She complained alot about me being too rough and too big.

She doesn't know, I have an appetite for sex. I do. I think about it every single day. The only thing that suppresses it is sparring with Vegeta. Vegeta distracts me from everything. He literally is my life-saver. When I am with him, all my worries and doubts melt away. For at least twelve hours of my day, I am, for once, being useful to someone. Vegeta really makes me feel like he needs me...

But with Chi-chi, I'm just a brute.


	3. Take me Seriously

An hour goes by really fast. Chi-chi made me keep my word and I instant transmit to Trunk's house. Right now, I feel nervous. It hasn't been long since I talked to Vegeta and when he left me, I felt very disappointed. I wanted him to take me seriously but maybe it is better this way. 

I can't possibly think telling Vegeta the truth would make my life worthwhile. It's not like he’s going to fall into my arms. Vegeta just isn't that type of person. Now that I think about, I don't really know what type of person Vegeta is. I know he’s a jerk but I don't know if he likes men or not. He could...right? 

No, he'd never like a guy.   
Heck, I shouldn't even like him but I do.

I knock on the door. No one answers. I knock again and again. Still, no one answers. I knock once more and then finally, the door opens. Instantly, my heart beats quickly in my chest. Vegeta is standing at the entryway with only a white towel wrapped around his waist. Drops of water are sliding down the curves of his muscles and a few drops glide through the creases of his firm abs. He’s practically naked in front of me and I can feel myself getting hard. I want to turn back around and just leave but I know Chi-chi will kill me if I don't come back with Goten.

"What do you want, Kakarot?"

I try not to look at his crotch. I try! Damn it, I look briefly and when my eyes return to him, he lifts a single brow, " What are you staring at? You are the one knocking on my door while I am in the middle of a fucking shower!"

"Sorry, Vegeta," I apologize quickly. " I'm here to pick up, Goten."

"He's upstairs. Go get him yourself."

He allows me to walk inside the house. I can't believe I'm getting hard from just looking at him. Am I sick or something? Maybe I just need to go home and really let Chi-chi have it. Yes, that's what I should do but I don't want to. I really want to let Vegeta have it. I want him moaning my name, calling for me, taking every inch of my cock in his mouth. I bet Vegeta could handle me. He wouldn't complain. He'd want me and I know I'd want him, too.

" Again, Kakarot, what the hell are you staring at? Stop looking at me and get your little runt out of my house!"

Really, he thinks he's so macho. He's not. " Can we talk, Vegeta?" I ask him politely.

" What? About your stupid, little joke? If you are here to apologize, save it. I'm not in the mood!"

He's never in the mood for anything but fighting. I want him to get in the mood for what I have to give him. I want him to notice who I am! 

" I wasn't joking."

Vegeta stares at me for a moment. Then, suddenly, he walks toward the stairs. He clearly does not take me seriously. No one does. Everyone thinks I'm just some big, fighting idiot. Damn it, why can't he take me seriously?

"Just get out of my house, Kakarot."

I grab him by the forearm and pull him into a closet where jackets and umbrellas are stored. I shove Vegeta against the wall. I press my hand to the door which prevents him from escaping. 

Leaning toward him, I say sternly, " I'm not leaving and I'm not joking. I want you!"

 

He doesn't move. He just stares at me. I feel really bold right now. I feel like my whole body will suddenly explode in a fit of passion. I want him badly. I do! I lean toward his lips and he still does not move. I come closer and closer. I am almost there. Just a bit more. I can feel his breath against my skin. He’s breathing just as fast as I am. We are both practically panting.

" Hey, Trunks! Want to grab a snack before we watch another movie!" I hear my son's voice.

" Wait, Goten. Wasn't your dad here? I felt his ki but now he's gone or can you feel it?"

I hold my breath like that would do me any good. It won't. I'm so stupid. I start to breathe again and then decide to lower my ki. The moment Vegeta heard Goten, he lowered his ki immediately. I guess, the saiyan prince is not as slow as me. Plus, I bet he doesn't want anyone to know about what we are doing. We're alone in a closet and I'm trying to kiss him. Yes, I think he'll want to keep what is happening right now between me and him.

" You have two seconds to step aside," he demands sternly as his eyes glare at me.

I obey quickly. I move my hand away from the door. Immediately, Vegeta bolts. He doesn't say anything else to me. He doesn't proclaim for me to stay away or never return. He simply leaves. I watch him walk up stairs clenching the towel around his waist. If I was a real brute, like Chi-chi claims, I would have ripped the towel off Vegeta and fucked him right in the closet. 

If only I was a real brute...

"Daddy, hey, what are you doing in Trunks' closet?" Goten laughs at me as he comes out of the kitchen with Trunks.

" Nothing, son. We need to head home."

He pouts, " Already?"

I nod, " I know but you can come by another time. Come on." I don't really know if he'll be able to but I don't want to crush his hope.

" Okay, daddy!" He beams a smile at me. It's the same exact smile I'm always giving. The famous Son smile.

We walk outside into the night air. Trunks waves goodbye to us before going back inside. And as I get ready to instant transmit home with Goten, I can't help but think about Vegeta. I was so close to kissing him. He allowed me to get so close. Is it because he wanted to kiss me, too? I'll have to ask him tomorrow. After we are done sparing, I'll ask him.


	4. Invitation

Normally, he’s here by now. We spar very early in the morning but he's not here. I've been waiting for three hours and I still don't see him. It’s odd because Vegeta has never missed a spar with me. Never! Now, I guess he wants to call it quits but this isn’t normal for Vegeta. Fighting is everything to him. Even when he loses against me, he doesn't give up. The very next day, we spar again and once again, he loses to me. I can only assume what happened yesterday is the reason for him not showing up. I tried to kiss him and it wasn't some half-way attempt. I really was serious about it. I cornered him in a closet…I don't think it can get any more serious than that. 

How stupid can I be, really?  
What was I thinking? 

So because I couldn't just keep my stupid ideas to myself, I've lost someone dear to me. Vegeta isn't just a sparring buddy. I don't see him that way at all. I'd like to think of him as my friend, someone I can trust and someone I care about. Of course, if that makes any sense. I bet it doesn't but this is how I feel.

I instant transmit back home. Goten is upstairs studying and is doing so while sighing very loudly. I know he’s irritated but I have no clue how to help him. Chi-chi is in one of her moods today and I won't dare challenge her. I slowly walk into the kitchen where my wife is cooking. She is stirring around soup in a big pot. The room smells heavenly to me. Instantly, I'm hungry. One thing about Chi-chi that always excites me is the way she cooks.

" Alright, I'm ready to eat," I try to make her laugh but she merely scolds me.

"No, Goku this isn't for you! Bulma is having a party at her place. We were invited and I'm bringing a dish." She stops her movements and turns to look my way, " You need to get ready. I'll have Goten dressed in a few minutes."

I really don't think I should go. It wouldn't be a good idea. What if I run into Vegeta? What would I say or do? It's clear to me he wants to avoid my presence. If I just suddenly show up at his house, the outcome will be dire. What if he tells everyone about what I did? How would Chi-chi react...and what about my sons? They'll think so badly of me. I'll be shunned and wouldn't this be what Vegeta would want? He's been dying to surpass me and leave me to be ruined. This would be the perfect opportunity for him!

"I don't think I should go," I tell my wife with a gentle voice.

" What do you mean? Bulma planned this party. The Capsule Corporation has a new business partner and Bulma is looking to expand. You have to come, Goku. It's not up for question!"

" Chi-chi, really, I don't think-"

She cuts me off, " We leave in fifteen minutes!"

I stare at her as she boldly and confidently walks upstairs. Sometimes I think she believes she rules me. When my wife says jump, I jump. If she says, get dressed to go to some stupid party, I go and get dressed to go to some stupid party. I let her dictate me alot but really she's so tiny and, if I wanted to, I could grab her and make her do anything I wanted. I could force her to the bed, tear off her clothes, and fuck her senseless. I'm such a brute, remember? Man, I wish I could just laugh in her face because she really doesn't know me at all. She knows only what I show her but my wife believes I'm so simple to get.

If not for my sons, I would never listen to Chi-chi. I wouldn't. However, Goten and Gohan have really softened me, so when I am with her, I just become the obedient husband. I'll do whatever she wants because I want to protect my boys. I want them to believe in happiness and love. I know this sounds weird. One day, they’ll learn love isn't always easy and happiness comes and goes. But for right now, while things are good, I want them to believe they always have a mother and father who loves one another and who loves them.

" Daddy, did you hear," my son dashes down the stairs, " we're going to Trunks' house? They're having a party. Trunks must have wanted to surprise me, that's why he didn't say anything about it yesterday."

Goten runs over. I pick him up to swing him around. He giggles joyfully in my arms. I give him a bear hug and he wraps his little arms around my neck.

" I bet you're excited, huh?"

He nods, " Yep. I can't wait! Trunks has a new video game. We're going to play it right away!"

I ruffle his hair playfully, " Oh, really. What kind is it?"

Goten whispers, " A fighting game but don't tell mom."

I laugh whole-heartedly at my son. He can be quite the sneaky rebel when he wants to be. I play along and whisper back, " I won't tell, if you won't."

Chi-chi suddenly walks down the stairs. She looks at us suspiciously, " What are you two whispering about?"

I look at Goten. He looks back at me. We both grin a little. 

"Nothing." I say innocently

Chi-chi rolls her eyes and walks to the kitchen to get the dish for the party. Once she grabs the dinner bowl, I watch her head for the door. The moment she leaves, me and Goten laugh. I really adore my son. I really do. So when I arrive at this party, I understand I'll have to forget about my feelings for Vegeta and move on. That's what I'm going to have to do. I have no choice!


	5. At The Party

When I arrive at Bulma's house, I'm greeted with loud happy cheers. Krillin rushes over to be the first person to give me a hug. I hug back and then finally we let each other go. Soon, Yamcha, Tien, and Piccolo walk over. Each of them pats me on the back and smiles my way. I can't help but smile back. Their happy faces make me forget my troubles.

For a few moments, I actually believe this is how my life should be. My life should consist of loving friends, my wife, and my wonderful sons. Being here with them just does it for my self-esteem. I'm happy right now because they are happy.

As I walk deeper into the living-room, everyone follows me. They all want to chat about what they’ve been up to and how things are concerning my life. I try my best to answer all their questions but this rush of excitement is overwhelming.

"So, Goku how's everything?" Krillin questions while beaming me a grin.

" Yeah, Goku, are you still sparring?" Yamcha gulps his beer down. " I hope not with Vegeta. You know that guy is a jerk!"

Yeah, I know Yamcha. I know he’s a jerk. Vegeta can be a complete asshole when he wants to be. Then sometimes, he can be civil and reasonable. There are so many layers to him. I feel like I'll never understand Vegeta. Just thinking about him makes me what to look for the full-blooded saiyan.

As I scan the room, he’s nowhere to be found. I barely feel his ki but I believe he’s here. This is his house and I know the prince of all saiyans wouldn't leave his domain just because of some stupid party. Man, why do I even care if he is here or not? I told myself I would not think about Vegeta and yet here I am, I'm thinking about him.

" Goku, you should come to Namek and train with me. I know you are getting tired of Earth and I know sparring with Vegeta is boring," Piccolo suddenly smirks in my direction.

"That's a good idea, Piccolo. I guess a change would be nice."

I'm glad Piccolo is offering to spar with me. I want him as a distraction. At least with Piccolo, I can focus on fighting and not these stupid thoughts running around in my head. I would be able to finally be free from thinking about Vegeta.

_Maybe this is what I need._

_Yes, the same routine with the saiyan prince is clogging up my mind and I just need to get away from him...and this planet._

Piccolo walks over and hands me a cold beer, " Whenever you want to go, just tell me."  
I nod and take the beer from his hand. I forgot how wonderful my friends are. I think being bothered by my thoughts caused me to feel like everything is awful. Everything isn't awful. I still have my friends, my wife, and my sons. So, I guess life isn't too bad.

It's just...I can't help but think about Vegeta.

Why does my life seem so perfect without him, when all I want is him? Just looking around reminds me of what my life can certainly be like if Vegeta just went away. Everyone, I guess would be happy. What am I saying? Not everyone...what about Bulma and Trunks? I know they'd miss him. I'm just being stupid again. I'm thinking only of myself right now! Of course, the whole Z gang needs Vegeta. Although Vegeta is a horrible companion to us all, his strength helped us to win many battles. We need him.

_I need him._

"Hey, are you okay?" Piccolo places his palm on my shoulder. I'm startled out of my thoughts. I turn to look at him.

"Uh...yeah, sort of. I just need some fresh air," he lets his hand drop away from my upper arm.

" Alright."

"Just tell everyone I'll be back, okay."

Piccolo nods at me and while everyone is gathered around Bulma listening to her victory speech, I creep to the front door and slip away. The afternoon is fleeing. I can see the sun setting behind beautiful orange and red tinted clouds. Soon, it'll be nightfall. Soon, I'll have to go back home to be with a woman who hates me.

Damn it, I wish I didn't have to leave.

I just can't face my wife, anymore. I can't face the reality of my situation. Now that I’m alone and there are no more smiling faces, I suddenly feel so lonely...so empty.

I slowly walk out from under the front patio. The balcony above me seems nice and quiet. I want to fly up to the cozy secluded place and gather my thoughts. As I look up at the balcony, I see a figure.

_Crap!_   
_It's Vegeta!_

Hastily, I back away and hide underneath the balcony so that I can't be seen. I instantly lower my ki but I know it's too late. I know he sensed me. There’s no reason to hide. And anyway, why am I hiding? I shouldn't care he is right above my head watching the same sky I was watching. I shouldn't care he is alone upstairs in his room excluding himself from all the festivity.

Besides, no one likes Vegeta. It's better he's left alone. All my friends, I mean all of them, really hate his guts. Every chance they get, they talk bad about him. Maybe he knows already. That's why he stays away.

Well, I have to admit, I know how he feels. Chi-chi dislikes me so bad, it hurts. I can only imagine he's hurting. Although, I know Vegeta would never tell a soul, I have to assume he's in pain. Being shunned and ridiculed is a terrible feeling. It's the worst feeling in the world.

I gather all my courage and fly up to the balcony. The moment I reveal myself, he turns to look at me. His eyes appear beautiful against the sun's dim glow. Vegeta really is a handsome guy. I have to admit it, he has a very pleasing look. Just staring at Vegeta causes me to forget all my restraints. I feel really lost when I'm near him.

"Hey, Vegeta," I descend to the balcony. When my feet touch the ground, he backs away. His desire to keep his distance makes my heart sink to the pit of my stomach. I don't want him to treat me the way Chi-chi does. I can't stand that type of rejection.

" You're missing the party," I use a happy tone, as if to imply nothing has changed between us.

He stares into my eyes for a moment. The look on his face causes me to believe something is wrong. I said the wrong thing. I had to have said something completely wrong because now he is walking away from me. I see his back and start to panic. I don't want him to go. Not like before.

I immediately grab his forearm. Although I’m gripping Vegeta tight, he still won't turn to face my direction. Damn it, he can't know how this makes me feel. I want him to acknowledge who I am. I'm more than a fighter. I can be someone so much more to him.

" Vegeta, please, don't go. Can we just talk for a sec," I plead.

Finally, the prince of all saiyans turns around. His eyes glare into mine and I instantly feel like I can't do anything right. Quickly, he snatches his arm out of my grasp. He shoves me so hard, I collide into the balcony rail.

"It’s not enough for you, is it? It's not enough that you are the strongest! You need more of the glory and you have no guilt in putting me to shame."

I honestly don't have a clue what Vegeta is talking about. What does he mean by "it's not enough"? What do I look like to him? I'm not boasting about how strong I am. He’s the one who goes around telling everyone he’s a prince and is pure royalty. I've never mentioned to anyone about my strength. They see how strong I am and simply admire me. I don't ask for their praise and admiration. I never have.

Why does he always think I'm out to get him? Like I'm seeking a moment to pummel him to disgrace. All I want is to be near Vegeta, that's all. I feel this overpowering need to have him in my life, so, why can't he see that?

"Yeah, well, I never said I'm the strongest. I'm just me. That's who I have always been from the very beginning. I never wanted to be Earth's hero, but I had no choice. Billions of people would have died if I wouldn't have stepped in and that's why I took the role of being strong for everyone. I'm not the strongest because I want to hurt you or rub anything in your face!"

He doesn't say a word. Vegeta only continues to glare. I sadly sigh, " Listen, my title as Earth's hero means nothing to me. I'm just happy I can help keep everyone safe. Other than that, I really don't care about it."

"Typical of an idiot to say such things. You don't even care about it. And you call me arrogant!"

My eyes narrow because I know he’s not understanding my words, "Look, Vegeta, it's not like that. I don't want to bring you shame and I'm sorry you feel that way. You are a great warrior and I know we wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you."

 "Now, you are insulting my intelligence. Do I look like a fool to you, Kakarot! Save your sympathetic bullshit for someone else. I don't need you to comfort me!"

Everyone needs comfort. Even I need it. So, I know the prince of all saiyans needs it, too.

_Really, he thinks he's so macho but he's not._

I slowly walk over. Every step I take, he takes a step back. I quickly become frustrated and grab him to my chest. Kami, he feels so amazing! Having his body close to mine causes goosebumps to travel up and down my arms. I’m holding him so close, I can literally feel his heartbeat against my chest. I lean down toward his face. The expression he gives is one of pure shock. He can't believe this is happening and neither can I.

"Vegeta," I whisper his name softly.

He says nothing. His eyes just stare helplessly into mine.

"Hey, I thought-" a familiar voice fills my ears.

  
In a rush, I let Vegeta go and step away from him. I thank Kami it’s now dark outside. Gohan walks onto the balcony. I try to hide my nervousness. My son smiles. He seems oblivious to what just happened and I assume he didn't see anything.

"Hey, I thought that was your ki I was feeling. What are you two doing up here? The party is downstairs!" My son sounds excited. He's just like me. Silly and slow to catch on. He doesn't suspect a thing.

" Yeah, me and Vegeta were just talking. Right, Vegeta?"

His eyes glance my way but then without a word, he departs. I watch him leave and I want to literally chase after him. I'm tired of him running away. He's suppose to be so strong and tough, but he's a coward! He won't even talk to me! I know he feels something beyond friendship. Why won't he admit it and stop teasing me every chance he gets. I have feelings just like everyone else.

"Uh, dad are you and Vegeta okay?"

I peer over at my son and nod, " He's just mad about me not sparring with him anymore. You know, since Piccolo asked me to spar with him instead."

Gohan smiles, " Oh yeah, I remember. Well, let's go back to the party. We should leave Vegeta alone. He looked mad enough to ruin the get together, so maybe we can give him some time."

My son is right. I should give him some time, but my body is aching right now. I really need some release.


	6. Pursuing

I thought confronting Vegeta would be easy. I honestly thought I could just walk right up to him and settle this whole problem once and for all. Then, I found out life is never this simple. I'm realizing my life especially is never this simple. Vegeta is making it his mission to stay away from me.

When I arrived at his house the first time, no one answered. Then, I came by again and Bulma kindly explained Vegeta was training and there was nothing she could do for me. Apparently, once Vegeta locks himself away in the hyperbolic chamber, no one can reach him.

This is my third time coming over and this time, I'm not saying a word to anyone. This time, I'm lowering my ki and I'm waiting for Vegeta to come out. One thing I know about the prince of all saiyans is his inability to avoid the call of the wilderness. I suppose we both have this keen desire running through our veins. I think even my sons have it. Vegeta, just like me, will want to experience the sun's warm rays. He'll want to admire the open, blue sky and he'll definitely want to blow something up because Vegeta craves showing off his abilities, even if it is just with himself.

I wait for him under a tree near the Capsule's foundation. I can see the front door from where I am and so far, the only person who has left is Bulma. She was carrying her purse and chatting loudly with someone on the phone. I can assume she was talking to my wife. The two of them are very close. Just thinking about Chi-chi makes me reconsider everything I'm doing. Here I am, under a tree, stalking my sparring companion. How much weirder and crazier can this get? Even though I know what I'm doing is bizarre, I can't seem to push myself to simply walk away. Everything in me wants to remain under this tree and wait...

Finally, after two hours I spot him. He stands at the door, hesitant, as if he is suspicious. I notice his eyes dart around, trying to spot a glimpse of something or in other words; he's trying to find me. I'm perfectly out of view and my ki is very low. There is no way he sees me or feels my presence. Just to be sure, I duck down to a crouching position. He suddenly elongates his spine, stretching his arms over his head, truly revealing his guard has been let down.

I watch him for a moment feeling captivated, practically stunned by how elegant his body looks beneath his blue, spandex suit. Every muscle seems highlighted, causing my eyes to study each one with grave detail. I wonder why I never noticed how stunning he's always been. I guess all this time, I suppressed my thoughts knowing in the end they were disturbing.

I don't have much time to admire him. Without delay, he takes to the air flying in a direction familiar to him but unknown to me. I know the moment I fly after him, my cover will be blown. He'll sense my ki right away. The only option I have is to move quicker than him, which won't be a problem. I blur away from my position and before I can even blink, I'm standing in front of Vegeta. He abruptly stops when he notices me.

Every inch of him seems heightened. His eyes are narrowed and glaring in a way that makes me feel I'm in big trouble. Even his arms are tense and appear ready to strike.  
In this extreme situation, I try to find the right words. I really do. I'm wondering if I can even say the right thing.

For the most part, what I'm doing to Vegeta is wrong. I'm forcing myself in his life beyond our normal connection. This whole ordeal has gone too far but I can't step away now.

I won't.

As I look into his glaring eyes, I feel only the need to pursue my desire to know the truth. I want to know if he likes me the way that I like him. I can't expect him to say something as silly as love, but I want to at least know I'm not the only one feeling these odd emotions.

I slowly part my lips. Some words gather at my tongue, and I say gently, " I only want to talk."

His glare becomes even worse. " Like I said before, Kakarot, it's not enough for you, is it? Life is merely a game you've learned to control so well!"

If there was any time in my life where I was truly confused, it would be this moment. I really have no clue what Vegeta is saying. I desperately want to talk to him, but every time we talk, I just feel even more lost. And right now, I don't want to feel lost about this situation. I want things to make sense.

  
I want to understand him!

" Vegeta, I don't know what you're talking about. I don't think life is a game at all!"

He lunges forward and strikes me across the face with his fist. The punch hurts like hell. Actually, I wasn't expecting it. The moment I recover from the blow, he punches me again and delivers the strike to my stomach. I fly away to avoid any more physical attacks. He's obviously in a rage. My words must have really made him angry and right now, I'm trying my best to dodge his punches.

I know I can easily take Vegeta out. I could knock him unconscious in a second, but then he'd be unable to talk to me. I'd be back at square one and that's the last thing I want.

I don't move out of the way fast enough, and he slams his steel fist into my jaw. I hear what sounds like my bones cracking. He's seriously trying to hurt me. I can't stop the blood that wants to gather at the corner of my mouth.

I soar up into the sky, breezing through the clouds. Vegeta stays right behind me until he finally matches my speed and shoots a ki ball at my back. I stumble a bit while in flight but gain control within seconds. Even though it took me seconds to recover, this was all Vegeta needed to gain the upper hand. He latches onto my leg and swings me around once, twice, and then propels my body down to the ground.

I hit the dried earth hard. All my limbs feel the enormous impact. I have to admit, the attack hurts but I'm well in control. This is nothing compared to what I have been through in the past. Besides, what hurts most are my feelings. I'm not understanding why Vegeta is treating me this way, when all I want to do is talk to him. As the dust clears, I notice I'm standing alone. I can't see him anywhere. He's fleeing again and I can sense his ki moving toward the Capsule grounds. He's going back home where he knows I can't easily follow him.


	7. Find the Truth

I burst into a wave of golden energy. My hair transforms from black spikes to blond, glowing waves. I erupt from the ground and soar through the sky after Vegeta. At my rate of speed, I'm bound to catch him before he can even get home. 

The moment I'm close enough, I don't hesitate grabbing and squeezing his body to mine. I have Vegeta pinned and his arms are unable to move. I thought this stronghold would be enough but I'm wrong. I'm known for sometimes underestimating my opponent. The clever prince doesn't overlook the opportunity to bud me in the forehead. I'm startled by the attack and I let him go. He quickly attempts to fly away but my recovery is something he underestimates.

Hastily, I grab his arm and I realize my strength is not what keeps him from bashing me in the face again. It's what I suddenly blurt out, " Will you just stop and listen!"

He stares at me with that saiyan look in his eyes. He's still angry but my words have at least managed to suppress his desire to fight. I watch as his mouth moves as if he is going to say something, but then he remains quiet. For a few minutes, which really feels like hours, me and him simply stare at each other. I don't say anything and neither does he. I feel like a complete fool right now. Here he is, looking at me, waiting for me to talk, and I can't even mutter a sound. 

Maybe words aren't necessary. I mean, talking just seems to infuriate us both. If I speak to him, I will have to be careful. Everything I say has to be right or else I'm going to lose him again. I slowly fly closer. My hand is still clenching his wrist. I feel safe enough to drop down my power level and soon, my hair and eyes turn back to normal. 

As I move nearer and nearer to him, I can feel my entire body heating up. It's like I'm on fire and I can't cool down. My throat suddenly feels tight. I'm not even sure if my vocal cords will work. To feel like this, to feel so completely nervous, is not like me. Vegeta is really doing something strange to my emotions.

"Vegeta," I call his name gently as I move even closer, " I'm sorry if I made you-"

With his free hand, he knocks me in the jaw and my head turns sideways. The punch wasn't hard. It wasn't even painful and I know exactly why he did it. Vegeta wanted to shut me up and instead of asking me to do so, he'd rather show me how to do so. I have to admit, what he just did really pissed me off. 

I know I'm putting him in an awkward position but damn it, I deserve better than this. I'm not without feelings! Besides, I've known Vegeta for so many years. I saved his life countless times! I've been a friend to his wife and to his son. I even offered to give my time to Vegeta so he could spar with me and learn how to be a better fighter. For all these things I have done for him, I know I deserve to be treated with respect!

" Do that again and I'll break your arm, Vegeta!" I sneer.

His reply reveals nothing but ruthlessness, "You don't get it! I honestly believe you must think I'm a fool!" He tries to snatch his arm away but I won't let him. This angers him further. " You can not play games with-"

I crush my lips to his. I am not going to let him confuse me anymore with his words. All I want is him! Nothing else matters right now to me. I honestly feel like my actions are beyond my control. All I see, all I hear, all that I crave in my life is Vegeta. 

As I kiss him more deeply, I swear his lips feel surprisingly soft. I thought because he is a guy, his lips would be rough but they're everything close to being remarkable. To tell the truth, I really don't want this moment to end. To be lost in this embrace, to never know its end, would truly be heaven for me. But I know all things must come to an end, and I have no choice but to break our kiss. 

Inch-by-inch, I slowly move away but I make sure to never let my eyes divert from his. I want to remember this. I want to be able to recall the exact emotion gleaming in Vegeta's eyes. As I look at him, I can see what appears to be a shocked expression. He's spell-bound and so am I. I wasn't expecting such a great kiss. Our lips seemed like they were meant for each other. 

Sounds silly, I know, but the way his mouth pressed against mine was perfect. I've never been kissed like that before. I mean, I've kissed before, but the way I felt when I kissed him, it just seemed so right.

"This is a game in your eyes, isn't it?" I watch the shocked expression on his face abruptly dissolve. He glares with angry eyes and I quickly realize the bliss between us is over.

" No. I'm-" He doesn't allow me to finish.

"Everything is one big joke to you!"

This is far from a joke to me. I'm not doing this for laughs and Kami, why would he even think I'd be capable of something like that? I can only imagine what is going on in his head. He must really think I'm just this awful person who wants nothing more than to hurt him. When in fact, I'm trying so hard not to. 

I don't want to hurt him at all. I just want to talk. How can simply talking cause him all this anger and grief? What is he hiding inside himself? Is he mad because his feelings are the same? Is this whole ordeal just as difficult for him as it is for me? All these questions, yet no answers. And the more I look at him, the more I believe he's going to keep me in the dark.

"I don't think any of this is a joke, Vegeta! Does it look like I’m laughing? I'm not!" I yell at him because right now I can't take anymore of his confusing words. All I want is the truth about his feelings concerning me. But right now, all I can see is darkness in his eyes. I don't see any truth and I think it's because I said the wrong thing to him yet again. 

He's done talking.   
I mean it!   
He's really done talking!

I feel his ki elevating. He is on the verge of a transformation. If his power level jumps up another notch, I'll have to turn Super Saiyan very fast. Vegeta is like a mad man when he's angry and he's especially aggressive when he's a super. I watch as he snatches his wrist from my grasp and with a deep menacing voice, he demands, " Stay away from me!"

"Vegeta!"

He yells the words in my face, " I mean it, Kakarot. Stay away from me!"

I'm horrified. My heart feels like it might suddenly stop. I don't even have the energy to stay suspended in the air. I crash into the ground. The pain from the impact feels like nothing compared to the pain of my emotions. I don't want to believe Vegeta just said that to me. How can I believe it? For years, I've known him. Years, we've been together. We fought so many battles side-by-side and now, he just wants me to stay away.

I don't want to stay away. Kami, I don't want to! Why doesn't he understand I don't believe what I'm doing is some big joke or a game? I honestly assume he thinks I'm toying with him. I think back about what he said to me before, about things not being enough for me. It's not enough I'm Earth's hero, that I have a wife and two wonderful sons. I guess he figures I want more. That I'm being greedy or something. Hell, I don't know!

He's so angry by the fact that I'm stronger and that I'm better, he must think I'm trying to force myself on him. I mean, I could if I wanted to. I could just subdue Vegeta within a few hours and forget being civil! Maybe he knows that, maybe he knows I could have him anytime, and this is what's causing him to be upset. I bet he doesn't even want me. And if that's true, I practically just forced him to kiss me. 

Kami, how sick am I!

I don't think I can do this! No, I can't do this anymore! I don't even want anyone to see me. I wasn't thinking! That's my problem. I'm just letting all these crazy ideas take control without thinking about what will happen next. What if Vegeta decides to go to my house to tell Chi-chi and Goten...What do I do? What do I say to them? 

I can't face my family. Chi-chi will kill me! Goten and Gohan will hate me and my friends...I... I...have to get away! I fly as fast as I can through the open, blue sky. I don't know where I'm going. All I know is that I can't go home. Not right now... not until I figure out how to make everything right again!


	8. Can't Stay Away

I barely had a day to think about what I was going to do next. Once the sun rose above my head, I realize I am in Tien, Yamcha, and Piccolo's presence. Here I am, resting on my back, and all three of them are staring down at me. Something tells me I am in big trouble. I quickly lift up from the grassy ground to stand on my feet. I look at my friends and I feel this awful fear clench my gut.

I'm very afraid. I'm scared that they know what I did to Vegeta. And if they know, I can only imagine they are here because they want to ridicule me and maybe even kick my ass. Of course, I guess I would deserve it! I'm practically a pervert, right? And it's all because I like a guy! It doesn't matter I'm a father, a husband, a loyal friend, and a great fighter. None of those things matter because in the end, I'm just a sicko!

Kami, I can't face them right now. I haven't figured out what to do and now I'm confronted with this! Slowly, my hand lifts to my face.

I want to hide my shame. I really don't want them to see me. I feel so stupid and even worse, I can't stop thinking about Vegeta. With all this craziness and even with the idea of being abandoned by my friends, I still can't stop my mind from pondering about him. Even if he has told everyone what I did, I can't be mad at Vegeta. This isn't his fault. None of this is! Man, I just want to talk to him one last time. I know talking is certainly getting me further and further in trouble, but I want answers. I need them!

" Goku, are you okay?" Yamcha walks over and pats me all over my body as if he's checking for bruises.

After he's done examining me, I notice my heart has a rapid-fire rhythm. This is strange. I'm certain this shouldn't be happening. Yamcha, Tien, and Piccolo should be beating me to an inch of my life. I mean, that's what earthlings do to men who like other men. I've heard about it a few times on the television. Not only are they attacked, but these type of men are ridiculed and then they lose their job and their family. I don't want to be like these men. I want to keep my home, my wife, and my sons. I want their love and support. I don't want to lose them. I certainly don't want to lose my friends.

As I stare at Yamcha, I can't help but wonder why he isn't acting the way I imagined. Is it because he doesn't know? No, that would be impossible. Vegeta was so angry at me, I really believe he's told everyone. That's why my friends are here. They know the truth and I'm going to have to face the consequences for my actions.

I take a deep breath. I know what's coming next and I just have to accept it!

" Yeah, Goku are you okay? What are you doing out here," Tien chimes in.

My eyes glance at Tien. He's not acting the way I imagined, either.

" Goku, I hope you know Chi-chi was hysterical! She called Master Roshi screaming about how you never came home," Yamcha places his warm hand on my shoulder, "you scared us! I mean it! Next time you want to do an all-nighter in the woods, tell Chi-chi, okay?"

I try to control my emotions because right now I'm beyond amazement. I can't believe this is truly happening. Here I am, wandering around in the woods, fearing the worst, when nothing bad has even happened. Vegeta hasn't told anyone. But this can't be true. I know the prince of all saiyans has wanted to see me ruined for years. This was his opportunity to finally see me defeated yet, he let the chance slip through his fingers. It doesn't make sense.

Vegeta has said to me time and time again that I'll perish by his hands and his hands alone. And every part of me believes him when he says that.

" Well, are you okay or not?" Tien questions.

I nod at them both and say gently, " Yeah, I'm okay. Really I am. I guess, I just needed some time to myself. "

Tien and Yamcha nod back at me. They ascend into the air to depart but before Yamcha leaves, he calls out, " I'll tell Chi-chi you are okay but head home soon!"

I watch as Yamcha flies away and once they are gone, I know I should feel some relief but I don't. Piccolo is still standing in front of me, staring with his stern gaze. I instantly swallow the lump in my throat. I think if anyone knows the truth of what I did, it would be Piccolo. He's the see-all, the know-all, and especially the hear-all of the entire group.

" Piccolo, really I'm okay," I try to reassure him.

" You said the same thing at the party, remember? You needed a few minutes to yourself. Then Gohan tells me he found you alone with Vegeta upstairs."

My heart is slamming against my ribs. Of course, I know this isn't possible but that's how it feels at the moment. " Yeah, well, it was nothing."

He squints at me for a few minutes as if he is searching my eyes for the truth. Right now, we are simply staring at each other. He's not saying anything and neither am I. Man, I feel like I'm going to explode. I want this awkwardness to end so badly. I can't figure out if he knows anything or if he doesn't. And if he knows anything at all, I have to figure out how much he knows. I can't be afraid to ask. I can't!

" Hey, Piccolo, have you seen, Vegeta?" I try to sound as casual as possible but I can't tell if my voice is tense or not.

" Yeah, I have."

I panic. I feel like I should just blurt everything out. Yes! I should just get this nightmare over with but if I do, I could lose everything! Chi-chi, my boys, my friends; they'll all leave me.

No, I can't let that happen. I just need to calm down and find out how much he knows.  
" Has he told you anything?"

He walks toward me. My nerves feel knotted. Piccolo places his hand on my shoulder and a chill travels down my back.

" Yeah, yesterday," he pauses and then says, "he told me to fuck off when I spotted him under a tree. He looked upset. I asked him what was wrong. He blew me off."

I see a smirk beaming on his face, " I guess he's mad you're sparring with me now."

I feel my body suddenly relax. My fear is finally gone. Vegeta really hasn't told anyone. No one knows what I did. Fate has given me a second chance. It's like something in the universe wants me to make the right decision.

The right decision is to just let Vegeta go. I can simply let go and move on, and pretend like none of this happened. This whole ordeal can really be me and Vegeta's little secret. Maybe in a couple of years, me and him will even look back and laugh about the incident.

Yeah, remember the time I tried to kiss you? Ha! Yes, I just need to make the right choice and I will! From here on out, I'm done with Vegeta. Piccolo is my new sparring partner and everything is settled. Everything is how it should be.

I laugh a little, " He'll get over it. I guess."

Piccolo removes his hand from my shoulder, " Before we go to Namek, I want to show you some areas we can use for warm-up practice."

My lips curve into a smile. I feel like everything is finally and truly going back to normal. " Sure, lead the way."

We take off quickly, flying briskly through the morning sky. We pass through the clouds and as I feel the cool wind on my bare arms, I'm bombarded by thoughts of Vegeta. The gentle breeze reminds me of how tender his skin felt against my palm. I want to feel him again. I want to touch every inch of his body.

No! No, I don't! I don't want to touch him. I don't want- Damn it, I can't think about Vegeta anymore. I have to let him go. I have to!

" Piccolo, do you mind if we spar for a little bit right now. I need to clear my head."

He looks over at me. We are flying side-by-side. " Ok, but let me show you the place first."

We stop and hover over what appears like a tropical paradise. The terrain is lush and green. I can see a waterfall near by and very high cliffs and mountains. The entire area is beautiful. It's perfect for sparring because of its tall trees and mountains. Plus, after sparring, a dip in the water wouldn't be bad.

Smiling, I look over at Piccolo, " Where did you find this place?"

" I followed Vegeta here one day. He doesn't use it as training ground but we can."

I turn to stare back at the terrain. I can't imagine why the prince of all saiyans would come to such a breathtaking area. What would he be doing here? If he's not using this place as target practice, what is he using it for?

So many questions are spinning around in my head. For a moment, I wish Piccolo wouldn't have showed me this place. Now, my mind wants nothing more than to think about hiding out here to wait for Vegeta.

I want to see him so badly. I want to ask him a million questions! Why didn't you tell anyone? Why are you mad at me? What are you doing in a place like this?

" Fuck," I hear Piccolo sneer under his breath.

My gaze switches to him, " What?"

" Vegeta's here. I sense his ki. He's trying to mask it but I feel it."

Right now, I can feel my heart beating out of control. I really don't want to believe what Piccolo just said. It can't be true. Vegeta, can't be here right now! I mean, if he truly is here, what do I do? Fate gave me the chance to make the right choice but what force of nature is giving me this opportunity to meet up with Vegeta again?

Is this opportunity a good one or a bad one? Should I just fly away and never look back? I could. I could just fly away right now and forget about everything. I can go back home to Chi-chi and maybe work things out with her. I can see my sons. We could all have a picnic together and really enjoy life. I don't have to react to these crazy ideas and feelings I have for Vegeta. I can just do the right thing…

" Goku, I'll tell him to leave, so that we can spar."

The right thing...

" Goku?"

The right thing...

"Hey, Goku?"

I look over at Piccolo and say calmly to him, " No, I'll go. I'll talk to Vegeta. Just...give me a few minutes alone with him, okay?"

He lifts a brow, " Are you sure?"

" Yeah. I won't be long," I tell Piccolo.


	9. One More Chance

The right thing would be to leave but I can't stay away from Vegeta. Plus, I'm realizing he's not telling anyone what I've done to him. So, what I do next will be our secret.

I descend to the rugged ground where I sense Vegeta's ki. He was trying his best to mask it, but he underestimated me and Piccolo. I land beneath a large, tropical tree covered in thick, green leaves and vines.

I can see Vegeta standing near the shallow edge of the river. His back is turned to me. He is wearing his training suit and I love the way it sculpts his muscular body. I watch him for a minute, admiring his masculine physique.

I wish it was just me and him in this entire world. I want no one else to be here.

Really? Did I just think that?

Man, when I'm near Vegeta, I'm always thinking of the most silliest things. He makes me want to leave everything behind and simply be with him. I know it sounds crazy. I have so many wonderful people in my life, so much more wonderful than Vegeta, and yet all I crave is him.

Cautiously, I take a step closer. The moment I do, I hear his powerful voice, " I told you to stay away from me, Kakarot."

He's still mad. I can't blame him. I'm being very persistent and I'm not listening to his warnings. I'm practically forcing myself in his life, and I understand his anger. But just because I understand it, doesn't mean I'm going to stop.

When I think about it, I don't know if I can stop. This whole ordeal is becoming such a strong part of my mind and body. I feel overwhelmed right now. And I think I feel this way because I want answers. I want to know the truth.

" Well, I heard you when you told me the first time," I take a deep breath, " but Vegeta, we have to talk. We can't keep-"

Suddenly, before I can even finish my sentence, I hear him release a loud yell. In a flash, he transforms to a super saiyan and flies toward me at an alarming speed. I don't increase my power. Vegeta is in a blind rage mode. When he's like this, his punches are deadly, his movements are quick, but his stamina burns out quickly.

He'll give me everything he has and then, afterward, he'll have nothing. I just have to wait for the moment he's at his weakest.  
I take a few hard punches to the jaw and to the stomach. The attacks hurt! Vegeta really can be deadly when he wants to be.

I fly to avoid being punched in the face again but I can't avoid the kick to my gut. Man, he loves kicking me in my stomach. I always feel like it's a taunting gesture because he knows I love to eat.

We fight with each other for awhile. I take many of his attacks and he takes a few of mine. Finally, we stop fighting. We are both out of breath and he nor I, have made our next move. We are merely glaring at each other, breathing heavy, and anticipating what will happen next.

A few more minutes pass and ultimately I decide to speak, " Vegeta, I've been trying to tell you-"

"Tell me what," he yells.

I briefly close my eyes and try to mentally gather all the courage I have. I want to tell him the truth. The truth is: I really, really, really like him. I can't deny it anymore. I can't fight it nor can I ignore it.

" Vegeta, I...I said all those things to you..."

My mouth stops moving because I feel a ki energy coming closer. I look backwards to see an intimidating Piccolo. I realize I can't say what I want to say. Piccolo flies over and hovers beside me. I feel extremely nervous. Piccolo has really good hearing and I know he must have heard the beginning of the conversation.

I rub the back of my neck. My mind thinks of something clever to say, " All those things I said to you were just jokes. I was playing around. I was teasing you. Funny, huh?"

" Yes, Kakarot! It was very amusing," the tone of his voice sounds menacing, " A clown like you enjoys making people laugh. I shouldn't expect anything less from a third class imbecile such as yourself!”

" There's no need for those words, Vegeta," Piccolo is being a true friend by trying to defend me.

" Stay out of this, Namekian. This does not concern you!"

Piccolo unwaveringly looks in my direction, "I came down because I felt Vegeta's energy skyrocket. I knew something bad was happening. Did he hurt you?"

"No, Piccolo. I'm fine. Please, can you give me a second with Vegeta."

I really don't want Piccolo to ruin this for me. I'm trying so hard to get answers and everything seems to push me one step back. I feel like I'm never going to get this problem under control. It's just my terrible luck, right after asking Piccolo to give me a moment with Vegeta, the sneaky prince flies over toward the waterfall.

I'm really getting tired of this cat and mouse chase.

Without another word, I soar through the air after Vegeta. He's flying so fast, I have to increase my power level. I transform into a super and soon the distance between us becomes less and less.

We both fly through the waterfall. Behind the falling water is nothing but a huge, slab of rock. Vegeta and I are trapped and the only exit is through me. I descend to the slippery terrain and the second my feet land on the ground, Vegeta charges my way. I'm done playing this game with him. This time, I'm not going to be gentle. If Vegeta wants a fight, I'm going to give him one.

Quickly, I smash my fist into his solid jaw. The attack stuns him and he stumbles a bit on his feet. He instantly recovers but I'm ready for him. I attack Vegeta with rapid and powerful punches that leave him with little opportunity to regain power.

Suddenly, I watch as his hair turns back to its original black shade. His eyes are no longer a piercing, baby blue. My last punch really hurt him and now he's under my control.

I slam his rigid body into the rock formation. I can still see the bloodthirsty fight in his eyes. He doesn't want to give in to me. He just doesn't. I immediately feel his fist as it hits my jaw and the attack infuriates every nerve in my body.

" No more fighting me! It's over, " I shout.

He yells back, "I thought this was a joke to you!"

"Vegeta, will you just listen-"

He knees me in the stomach, "What clown? Why aren't you laughing! Is this not funny anymore!"

"Vegeta!"

He tries to kick me in the stomach again but I stop him. I zip ki rings around his feet. The rings clamp his legs to the hard stone. He attempts to use his arms but I bind them down as well. Vegeta makes an effort to bud me in the forehead and quickly, I move out of the way and shoot a ki ring toward his neck. The bright, yellow ring expands and encircles the thick muscle.

Vegeta growls loudly. He's like a wild animal, yanking and jerking his body back and forth, trying to get free.  
Watching him squirm makes me feel like the cruelest person in the world. I remember when he did this same move to me during the Majin Buu takeover. I can still remember the feel of his hard hand when he slapped me.

Even then, even way back then, I felt something for him. I just never acted on it. We had other things to worry about, so many innocent people needed us. I had no time to think about my feelings for Vegeta. But things are different now and it feels like I have all the time in the world for him and these bizarre thoughts running around inside my head.

" Release me, Kakarot!"

I stare at him. I just stare. I watch the cool water slid down his pale skin. A few tiny drops are gliding down his neck, making a wet trail as they move along. I want to be like these lucky drops of water. With my tongue, I want to make my own trail down the curve of his muscular neck, onward to his broad shoulder, and even further.

What's stopping me? Nothing. No one. It's just me and him now. This can be our secret. This moment, it can be forever ours. Fate may want me to do the right thing, but I feel like something beyond Fate wants me to tell Vegeta the truth. This amazing force in the universe wants me to take the chance and finally get everything out in the open between me and him. And you know what, I'm not going to let this opportunity pass me by.

I slowly walk over to Vegeta. My slow, steady walk catches his attention. He is still struggling but it's not as wild as before. He jerks his arms a little, then his legs, but it's only a little. Once I'm standing in front of him, his movements completely stop. We are both held captive by each other. I can't look away and neither can he.

" Vegeta, I said it was a joke because I didn't want Piccolo to find out. Really, it's not a joke to me."

I move closer to him. My brave heart is racing. I'm not lying. It really is racing out of control. I feel like I've been endlessly running for miles. Not only do I feel my adrenaline pumping, I feel very turned on. I'm even feeling a little hard. I know the closer I get to him, the bigger my cock is going to become, and it'll end up pressing against my pants. I won't be able to hide it but can Vegeta blame me?

I mean, his body is completely drenched, his clothes are torn in all the right places, and Kami, his hair is soaking wet and a bit of it is falling in front of his face. He looks like a helpless damsel in distress. Just looking at him makes me want to…

No, no, no! I have to focus on getting answers. Only answers. No, crazy sex stuff…

But he is chained…

No, I just need answers.

" I need you to know something," I watch as the water slides down the corner of his mouth. " Vegeta, I really, really like you. I do. I think about you alot and I want to know if you feel the same way?"

He violently struggles against the binds, as if he's even more determined to get away. He is not willing to talk. I see that. I'm so stupid to think he'd give in easily. I'm really believing in the idea I can't ever say the right thing to him. It seems talking gets us nowhere fast, but if we don't talk, I can't figure out what he's feeling. It's not like I can read his thoughts. Maybe it's better if we show each other how we feel.

" Can you tell me?" I reach out to touch his damp cheek, "Please."

Vegeta abruptly stops fighting. My touch did something to him. I don't know what, but it instantly calmed him down. He stares at me with large eyes like he can't believe what I did. This shocked expression is way better than the one he was giving me. I realize I want to see more of this expression.

I dissolve the ki ring near his collarbone. Gently, I slide my hand down the length of his neck. The skin along this long, firm muscle feels smooth and I love that he's so warm and soft. I thought he'd be this rough porcupine but he's nothing like the person I imagined him to be. Every idea I have of him seems wrong.

" Kakarot, don't-"

My hand cups his neck and I pull him toward my eager lips. I don't kiss him. I let him think I will but I don't. With my other hand, I press a finger to his mouth to silence him.

" If I let you go, will you talk to me?"

He reluctantly nods and I quickly dissolve the remaining ki rings. Once he is free, Vegeta looks in my direction. His gaze is tense once again. The shocked expression he gave me is now gone.

" You want to talk but there is nothing to talk about!"

" Yes, there is! You can tell me why we can't spar together? Or why you're trying so hard to avoid me?"

I can't see Vegeta's eyes anymore. I only see the defined muscles along his spine.

" I have my reasons."

" Then, tell me those reasons, Vegeta!" I demand, " Do you feel the same way? Even if you don't, you can say so. We can go back to how things were before. We can spar again and I promise, I'll never tell anyone what happened between us.

" Is that what you think I want, Kakarot?"

I grab him by the shoulder and force him to turn around and face me. I look at him directly. My voice is stern, " I don't know what you want. I need you to tell me."

Vegeta pushes my hand away. He steps back and ascends toward the waterfall. Everything in my body starts to panic. He's leaving again and I still don't have any answers. What do I do? What can I say to make him stay? I tried so many things. What am I missing? What do I keep doing wrong?

"Vegeta, wait!"

I ascend toward him. I quickly grab his arm, " Then, if you won't talk to me, can you give me one more spar. Tomorrow. One more fight together and then, I'll leave you alone for good. Deal?"

He stares at me for a minute, like he's actually considering my words. I know he won't say no. Well, I hope he won't say no. Fighting is everything to him. It's in his blood. It's in his eyes. It's in his soul.

Then, I have to wonder if he'll say yes not only because he'll get to beat my brain out of my head, but also because he'll never have to speak to me again. A win-win for him but a huge loss for me. I know it's a stupid deal but it will at least give me another day to try to figure out the truth.

" Fine, Kakarot! Now, let me go!"

I release him and Vegeta doesn't hesitate flying through the waterfall. The moment he leaves, I feel my hope dwindle just a bit. If tomorrow doesn't work out, I'm really going to lose Vegeta for good.


End file.
